


Coucher Avec Moi?

by HannahLydia



Series: Constants and Variables - Vignettes [6]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Newly established relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahLydia/pseuds/HannahLydia
Summary: Shameless PWP. Booker and Elizabeth do the do, there is no more to it than that.





	Coucher Avec Moi?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bookerbeth Week '17, for the 'First Time' prompt. Was originally intended to be part of a much longer work but they ended up getting separated. This is set after (and in the same evening of) [Toi Aussi?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963443) but can be stand-alone. I've sliiiightly edited this from the original version I had posted on Tumblr.

She was tight. 

Elizabeth hadn’t thought to tell him she was a virgin, but Booker had seemed to pick up on it without words. He moved slowly when he entered her, letting her become used to the foreign, probing pressure of his cock.  
For a man she had once considered a thug, he was surprisingly gentle and considerate, taking it steady, as though he were focused on ensuring it was a special milestone for her. 

Despite her arousal, the initial penetration hurt more than she had expected. Elizabeth pressed the tips of her fingers into Booker’s shoulders and breathed steadily through it, waiting to become accustomed, wincing at the apex of the pain. He felt bigger than he looked, and even _that_ was bigger than she’d expected.  

His movements were gradual. He exhaled between grit teeth, grunting, struggling to rein himself in, but he nevertheless judged how far he could take it by the apparent comfort or discomfort on her face. 

In. Out. Repeat.

Hooking his hand under her thigh and raising up her knee, Booker hitched up her leg, releasing sounds the likes of which Elizabeth had only ever dreamed of. Every exerted breath and curse that left his throat sent a shiver down her spine, prompting her to gently thrust her hips up to meet him. 

The pain subsided.   
Booker sunk ever deeper into her confines, almost fully sheathed within her, and she clawed at him, moaned when his lips sought out hers.

As soon as the contracted muscles of her womanhood eased and Elizabeth started sounding out the pleasure she now experienced, Booker began to lose control. It wasn’t long before he was driving into her with the fiercest of expressions, chest heaving with every breath. 

Elizabeth tipped her head, staring at their joined sexes and watching as he claimed her over and over again. Her dark hair tumbled across the pillow, fingers raking at the bed sheets beneath her, a soundless cry on her lips.  
Their bodies were smacking together audibly, lewdly, and it was driving her half-mad. 

Booker raised her leg further and adjusted his angle, hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves within her. Instead of bottoming out with each thrust he built up friction against the foremost wall of her confines until Elizabeth was throwing back her head and twisting beneath him.  
“ _Booker_ …!!” She cried, arching her back. 

The peaks of her nipples were rigid, enticing, and Booker lowered his head to take one of them into his mouth. His free hand sought out hers, locked their fingers together, squeezed. 

She felt like heaven.   
He wasn’t deserving of it, but, by God, he was seizing it with both hands.

Everything became a lust-filled and rosy blur.  

When he came, Booker closed his eyes and moaned her name, once, twice, as if he were begging for mercy. He left no time to pull out despite having planned to, but there was no room in his mind for consequences when all he could think about was her.   
He collapsed onto her smelling of sweat and sex and _Elizabeth_ , but still he couldn’t withdraw from her because she had him locked in her arms. 

“... I love you,” He gasped. The world was still and dark and quiet, and it felt as though it were only the two of them in it.   
Elizabeth’s nose gently traced his cheekbone, her hands roaming over his arms, his shoulders, down the curve of his back. He was hers, and she planned to fully acquaint herself with every part of him. 


End file.
